The Apprentice of the Lord
by MystMuscrat
Summary: The Dark Lord had an apprentice who is now threatening to destroy Middle-Earth. Will someone be able to stop him? Ok, kinda corny but the story is good. I can't write summaries for beans. Sorry, spoiler
1. Prolouge

1 Introduction  
  
There had always been something special about Joslyn, most commonly know as Josie by those who knew her personally. She was ahead of most of her classmates in school and would be more likely to be found staring into space than joining the regular gossip between her friends.  
  
She believed the J.R.R. Tolkien's land of Middle-Earth really existed and that somehow she was connected to it. Josie often committed time into re-reading Tolkien's books, histories, and maps involving Middle-Earth. She also took the time outside to walk barefoot upon the earth, feeling it vibrate and talk to her. Often, she found herself angry at modern structures or things because it blinded people from the world's true beauty.  
  
All around, Joslyn was an average girl. She stood at five feet two inches, shorter than most of her peers, and had dark, curly, frizzy brown hair. She disliked her nose, which had a hump in its middle protruding farther than she would like. Her face was decorated with a light sprinkle of freckles and two birthmarks on one cheek. The only thing slightly unusual about her features was her eyes. Though small, they were unique in color and Josie treasured that. The pupils of her eyes were encompassed by a hallow of light brown followed by an even lighten brown almost yellow. After this was a thick band of greenish-gray rimmed with a sliver dark blue- gray. Of course, like most features, her eyes and hair changed color with the seasons. So, in summer her eyes would become a bright green and her hair auburn. While in the winter her eyes changed to grey and she had darker hair.  
  
Though not particularly athletic, Joslyn was natural in the water, loved hiking, and did not easily tire. She also had sharp eyesight and a keen sense of smell, though her ears sometimes faltered. She loved singing and whenever she did activities, more than not she had Middle-Earth in mind.  
  
Going to bed was Joslyn's favorite time of the day for this was the time when she could focus in on Middle-Earth. She turned on the music from the motion picture The Fellowship of the Ring and let her thoughts drift to Mirkwood, Minas Tirith, and other mystical places of the fantasy world including the famed Rivendell, Gondor, and Shire. Lying down in her bed was where she was haunted by the thought that the great evil in Middle-Earth had not been fully destroyed.  
  
In truth, she was right, and no one suspected anything except for a group of three across the sea in Middle-Earth.  
  
  
  
In the depths of Mordor a secret lay hidden. The Lord Sauron had an apprentice who served as his voice in the Great War. He was called the Lieutenant of Barad-Dur or the mouth of Sauron and in no way was he bound to the power of the one ruling ring. And so, when the ring had finally been cast into the fires of Mt. Doom, he was in no way effected and fled the land with any followers willing to flee with him. With these more loyal evil creatures and wanders he picked up in his escape, he trained an army in a far away land that he believed to be worthy of his deceased master. He took his time making no haste; he had no reason to hurry. He waited over thirty years so the fear in Gondor and its surrounding lands would dwindle away. Therefor, when he attacked, the great cities would be unprepared and unsuspecting. He would attack with great force and bring evil back into their lives forever.  
  
Though there was something he didn't count on. A trio across the sea in this land kept a close watch on his doings with a palantir (it being safe now that they were all accounted for). This trio made up of Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel, are wary of the power the dark lord's apprentice has so they devise a plan to defeat him when he may attack. They breed a baby, a girl, as their heir to wield their combined powers in Middle-Earth. Deciding no person should have the fate this baby is set to have, Galadriel wishes for her to be put on Upper-Earth (our land today) and lead a normal life free from pain or strife. So she would be come great and powerful, Gandalf wishes her to remain in Middle-Earth for long years of training. Elrond, fearful that with the power this baby could learn to use would become greedy and want to conquer all, decides to put the girl on Upper- Earth until later on in her life. Elrond had a feeling that when she was ready to return she would be able to instinctively contact her creators in another world and eventually return.  
  
It was decided she would be called Joslyn and Gandalf still fought again and again to keep her in Middle-Earth. Again Elrond's solution over- ruled as a negotiation between Gandalf and Galadriel. So Joslyn was given to a family who wanted another child until she would return to the land she originally came from. And, for 16 years, Joslyn left the land across the sea in Middle-Earth. 


	2. Leaving Home

Chapter 1: Leaving Home  
  
"Ohhhh! I found a good one!" squealed Aurora over the Internet to her friend Joslyn. She had discovered an amazing photo of Orlando Bloom portraying Legolas Greenleaf in the Fellowship of the Ring movie. This motion picture was based on JRR Tolkien's novel that was written about the War of the Ring. Though no one living on Upper-Earth believe that the land it took place really existed or the events the happened did actually occur. Everyone, that is, except Josie.  
  
"Omg! Omg! Omg!" Joslyn responded.  
  
Her friend instant messaged back, "What, did you find one too? ;) "  
  
Joslyn could swear that in a picture of the Fellowship, Gandalf and Legolas had smiled at her. But, when she looked again, their faces were as still as stone. Deciding to keep this occurrence to herself and examine the picture later, Josie didn't mention anything to her friend. "No, never mind." The picture printed out on remained forgotten in the printer tray for the time being.  
  
"Hey, do you want to do something tomorrow?" Joslyn came back from her thoughts and read her friend's message.  
  
She typed in a quick reply. "Sure, what should we do?"  
  
The usual response followed, "I don't know, what do you think we should do?"…  
  
Joslyn was about to leave the computer room when she caught sight of the picture on the Fellowship in the printer tray. She picked it up and sighed, the picture was normal with the grim expressions plastered onto the actors' faces. And for a moment I thought I was crazy.  
  
Picture in hand, Josie ran up the stairs and grabbed a magnifying glass. She plopped down onto a chair to look at the photo that had startled her earlier. Without needing the magnifying glass, the sixteen-year-old could clearly see Gandalf talking with Aragorn. He, as well as the other members of the group, was moving around like a normal person would do everyday. Surprisingly, Josie wasn't taken aback and avidly watched the figures pacing on the paper...  
  
Somehow, Gandalf realized an outsider was looking in on the scene and peered out. Seeing Joslyn, he grinned. Stunned, Josie realized her nighttime dreams were coming true.  
  
Joslyn decided that no matter what she needed to magically get herself to Middle-Earth. If she was to do this, she also came to the conclusion that she should be in better physical shape than she was in.  
  
For the next few weeks, Josie lifted weights and jogged every afternoon along with her weekly crew practices.  
  
One evening, just before it got dark and Joslyn was home alone, she decided it was time to travel to Middle-Earth. She wrote a note to her parents explaining where she was going, not knowing that Galadriel had already contacted them. When Josie was brought to Upper-Earth as a baby, Galadriel had explained the baby's predicament and that sometime her teenage years she would need to return where she was created.  
  
Josie put a light backpack on with the contents of a fleece blanket, a comb and brush, sweatshirts and sweatpants, T-shirts and a water bottle. She also swung a carrier blanket over her shoulder filled with a pocketknife, another blanket, fleece pullover, a journal and pencils, and a Polaroid camera. Who knows what she might need in a land she has never been in? In various side pockets she shoved her Upper-Earth sister's mess kit, an extra pair of shoes, and secretly, a case with her most prized jewelry.  
  
Taking one last look around her home of her childhood, Josie grabbed the picture of the Fellowship and headed out side. She sat down on the grass, placing the picture of the fellowship in front of her. Having no idea what was to happen, Joslyn placed her hands on the picture and silently asked to be transported to Middle-Earth.  
  
She felt a gust of wind and when she opened her eyes, she was on the ground at the edge of a beautiful forest with a clear river bubbling by. 


	3. The Land Across the Sea

1 Chapter 2: The Land Across the Sea  
  
"I suspected that you would be showing up sometime soon." Josie spun around to see whom the voice had come from. A figure clothed in shimmering gray robes stood before the forest. His long black hair was arrayed so it hung down to his waist and upon his head sat a band of gold with a small almond gem in the center. His gray eyes shown bright with wisdom and years of age. "Gandalf claimed you contacted him recently in a dream."  
  
At the name Gandalf Joslyn realized that she had successfully found her way to Middle-Earth, though she had no idea where in the land she was. The elven figure stepped closer to her and for a moment Josie had a vision. Three figures stood over her. As the faces cleared she saw that one had this elf's eyes, this same elf.  
  
Josie, suddenly realizing that this elf was the famed Elrond, assumed that she must be far away from the lands she read about because it was said Elrond traveled across the sea. Clumsily, Joslyn stood and bowed, not really sure what to do in the presence of an elf with such a high status. Rather than speaking, like she often did in awkward silences on Upper- Earth, Josie waited for Elrond to break the ice. "Come with me, Joslyn. I know Gandalf and Galadriel would like to help when we discuss that matter of you being here."  
  
'Gandalf and Galadriel! Wow, I wonder if perhaps I'm not some nobody here.' Unable to no longer obtain self-control over her many questions, Josie ventured in an unusually timid voice, "How come you know my name?"  
  
Elrond spoke carefully, almost to give away some sort of secret. "You are my heir. Or shall I say you were bred by magic by Galadriel, Gandalf, and myself. A portion of each of us was put into you, therefor you have the power of us three combined." He then turned into the wood with Joslyn obediently following.  
  
Soon enough they came to a clearing. In the center, perched on low rocks, sat and fair elf and an older man with a staff resting on his lap. The elf rose and strode towards Elrond and his new comrade. 'Galadriel!' "You have been long awaited here, Joslyn. We have missed you greatly." Galadriel's melodious voice filled the air and again Josie had a vision. The three figures standing over her she could see clearer now. On was Elrond, the other this fair woman, Galadriel. Coming back to the present Josie searched for the face to with the third figure.  
  
Joslyn's feet brought her to stand in front of the man still remaining on the rock. He did not look up but continued to smoke his pipe, the pleasant aroma filling her nose. "I have returned," found it's way out of the girl's mouth. He looked up and his eyes found hers. She gasped and for a moment Joslyn thought she was seeing her own reflection. Her eyes were an exact copy of his!  
  
'And this is Gandlaf!' Thoughts raced through her mind as her three new mentors just observed her. She glanced at Elrond finding that her face shape, hair color, and freckles duplicated his. She was startled to find also that her hands and hair texture mirrored Galadriels. Though she found most of herself in Gandalf. Along with her eyes, he also had a protruding nose, frizzy hair, and her physical structure (except he was 8 inches taller.)  
  
Like a four-year-old on Christmas morning, Josie ran and hugged them all. They all warmly welcomed her embraces. No longer feeling knowledgeable she questioned, "So they weren't my parents? Was I born there? How come I look so much like you all? How come you were expecting me here?"  
  
She sat down hard and earnestly looked for answers in these new faces. Gandalf chuckled. He explained how and why she was created patiently answering her questions and letting Elrond and Galadriel add in various facts he happened to leave out. Joslyn listened, hanging on every word. On Upper-Earth she was a normal average girl and here she was expected to defeat a great evil? It was hard to believe, but Joslyn gladly accepted her fate, relieved her beliefs in the land had not been in vain.  
  
"But I can't fight or use magic or do anything! How am I suppose to defeat Sauron's apprentice?"  
  
Galadriel knowingly smiled. "You won't do it alone. You will make alliances, but you will be a great leader when all hope may be lost. We three will train you in the use of magic and some healing. There are other elves in the land that master in fighting and riding. You will learn their trades as well. You will train hard and well, but beware, do not abuse your power.  
  
"You may make friends, enemies, and you may even encounter love. I ask you please, remain faithful to this task. For across the sea, the lands there may come into peril."  
  
"So!" Joslyn exclaimed, "When do I start?" 


	4. A New Life

1 I apologize for not including this sooner but o well, better now than never. This story is based of the Lord of the Rings trilogy written by the magnificent J. R. R. Tolkien. This story is copyrighted to me, 2002.  
  
Sorry for the misunderstanding in the past chapters when I may have unexpectedly switched from third person to first. When I originally wrote the story, some sentences were italicized. Uploaded onto this sight, past markings were eliminated. Therefor, from now on my story will go as follows:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
\flashback/  
  
now onto chapter 3!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2 Chapter 3: A New Life  
  
The wizard and the two elves led Joslyn to their magical city within the forest, Alliswien and the young woman became overwhelmed with awe by its majestic beauty. She was received by another elf and was brought to the area designated to be her living quarters. Later, when she looked back on this time, Joslyn commented that getting those rooms was like receiving her own house. She was given her own sitting area, dressing room, bedroom, courtyard, and private dining room.  
  
Josie was completely overjoyed with all that was provided for her. The sitting area was furnished with a lush sofa, wicker love seats, various side tables, and bookshelves filled with wondrous stories and other useful volumes. Adjoining this room was the dining room. After it remained unused for a time, Joslyn converted it for use of exercise, sword practice, the study of magic, and immersing into the histories of Middle-Earth. Back in her sitting room, a flight of stairs led to the sleeping chamber.  
  
The bedroom featured a large canopy bed, easily sleeping three people. Miscellaneous shelves, chairs, and tables were arranged around the room. This became Joslyn's favorite room for it overlooked her courtyard which was lined with flourishing fruit and flower trees and other plants. Off the bedroom was her dressing area. This small room held a vanity and several wardrobes. These held the required formal wear, but Joslyn preferred wearing the attire of men being used to pants on Upper-Earth.  
  
At formal occasions, for example banquets honoring new arrivals from across the sea, Josie was forced to wear formal dress. For her, she would only agree to wear plain dresses that she herself chose. She did have in her possession a few elegant gowns chosen by Galadriel claiming that one- day she would use them.  
  
At the estate Joslyn was treated like the daughter of Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf. Josie truly was their daughter and held that title proudly. Josie came to call Galadriel, mom, or mother Gal when irritated. Having two "fathers", Josie called Gandalf, Gander (though he did not like the pet name) and Elrond, Rondy (he did not like his name much more.) In time, the names became part of routine and in turn Joslyn was called simply Jo.  
  
In contrast to Jo's wishes, her training was put off for two weeks so she could get better aquatinted with the land and its customs. Joslyn came to understand many ways of her new life by reading the books in her rooms. Josie also loved to explore the estate, which was in fact more similar to a palace. She became friends with the guards and servants and in no time very close with the stable boy. Other than herself and Frodo, he was the youngest creature in the land.  
  
Therefor Josie spent most of her time in the stables. The stable- hand, Lapnym, taught her how to ride and care for horses and in fairly a short time she was a skilled rider. Most of the horses ran free in the rolling fields, but all had stalls for the use of resting. Soon enough Josie had a horse of her own. He was a milk colored, fearless stallion whom Josie named Iffelin. She also met Shadowfax whom had been brought across the sea on boat at Gandalf's persistence. Though the horse refused to carry her, she still would talk to him from a safe distance.  
  
On lazy afternoons Jo could be found in the hobbits' quarters listening intently to their stories and studying their maps. Bilbo often repeated facts for he was at a very old age, but when he did Josie would just pretend it was the first time she was hearing it. She bullied Frodo into teaching her to smoke pipes becoming the first female 2/3 elf, 1/3 woman to do so and probably the only, for no one else shared her lineage.  
  
It came time when Elrond believed Joslyn was ready to begin her training to fight. At the announcement Joslyn became overly excited and rushed through her morning breakfast. "Joslyn, please slow down or you may choke yourself! You will not begin your lessons until after our mid-day meal," Elrond gently reprimanded the hyper girl. Jo chewed her food slower but there was nothing that could turn her excitement level down. She rushed through her minimal morning chores and then realized she still had the whole morning before her training would begin.  
  
She decided to visit Lapnym. Josie raced down to the stables and quickly skirted up the ladder onto the hayloft rousing a young elf from his nap. "Come on! Let's go riding!" She shook Lapnym but only received a grunt as a reply. "Ok! You just sit there. I am going to ready up the horses and meet you outside in a few minutes." Josie vanished as quickly as she had come.  
  
Lapnym slowly rose and rubbed his eyes and after yawning repeatedly a few times, slowly backed down the ladder. He walked the length of the stable to where he suspected Jo would be waiting for him. Sure enough she was waiting already sitting on her own horse, holding the reigns to his. He jumped onto his chestnut mare then giving it a nudge started onto the route to the lake, the usual destination when they went riding.  
  
"Guess what?" Joslyn happily asked.  
  
"What?" Lapnym was used to this informal speech that Jo claimed was often used in Upper-Earth.  
  
"I told you to guess!"  
  
"Ok, you tricked Frodo this morning?"  
  
"Nope, did that two days ago, remember?"  
  
"Then hmmm, you got to wear breeches to the banquet last night?"  
  
"Ugh, unfortunately no."  
  
Lapnym rode in silence before claiming, "I give up."  
  
Jo immediately told her news. "Rondy says I learn to fight today!" Punching her fist into the air, she grinned proudly and sat up straight in her saddle.  
  
"How is it then that you are here now?"  
  
Josie sighed. "Rondy says that I do not start until after lunch today."  
  
Lapnym glanced at the sun. "This make it only possible to have time for the river then."  
  
They rode until they reached a sparkling river. Their horses took a drink and after Josie herself gulped down some refreshing water. "We should be heading back now," Lapnym spoke up. "You have been late far too many lunches and today especially you can not be tardy." He laughed, his eyes glinting and smoothed back his dark hair. "It wouldn't be too good if our little Joslyn dearest came strolling into the dining hall both late and wet."  
  
Jo stood up and turn to face her friend. "What do you mean w-," but it was too late. Lapnym kicked her in the thighs sending her backward into the water. Though the water wasn't deep, her boots were becoming as heavy as lead and she slid them off. Lapnym was too busy laughing to notice the wet boot coming in his direction.  
  
"Ow!" he cried. "That hurt!"  
  
"Your fault," Jo grumbled climbing onto the banking, but she was smiling. She rung out her hair which had now become quite long and collecting her thrown ammunition, put the wet boots into a side bag hanging from her horses saddle. "Let's go," she said jumping onto Iffelin.  
  
Lapnym whimpered as he climbed into his saddle. Settling, he rubbed his head.  
  
"It didn't hurt at all," Jo plainly stated.  
  
The young elf replied smirking, "I know, but you damaged my pride."  
  
They looked at each other; one was dripping wet, the other had a red bookmark on his forehead, they burst into giggles. Nudging her horse to a trot, Josie hurried back, her bare feet dangling the whole ride.  
  
Reaching the stables, they both unsaddled their horses and let them run into the fields to graze.  
  
Racing up into her room, Jo changed into dry cloths. Still barefoot she ran down to the dining hall and slipped into her seat just as the head elf stood to give the ritual toast. 


	5. Training Begins

1 Chapter 4: Training Begins  
  
The head elf gave a nod, a sign that gave those in the room permission to eat. Joslyn grabbed a bread roll from the tray in front of her and began to pick at it keeping her eyes on her plate.  
  
"Tardiness is not the manner of a lady nor a respectable elf." This was one of the times Josie hated that her mother could talk to her inside her mind. Jo resisted the urge to talk back or even to look at Galadriel across the table. Instead, she turned to Bilbo saying, "I am glad that I am not destined to be a real lady."  
  
Bilbo gave her a questioning look. "I am afraid I do not completely understand what you are meaning to say."  
  
"My future lies fighting rather than remaining in one place learning to keep the house like a proper mistress should. I will be able to travel across vast lands, explore uncharted areas, slay my opponents with one deadly stroke, and never know what tomorrow will bring."  
  
The reply she received from the old hobbit was puzzling. "Beware what you wish for." Josie continued to pick at her bread thinking about Bilbo's words.  
  
Again Galadriel spoke inside Jo's head, "Very impressive. Now, please eat something more than a roll of bread, Elrond says you may need your strength when you begin your training today." Josie piled vegetables that grew in the Havens onto her plate, then ate in silence the rest of the meal. No longer did she feel like a rebel teenager, but at mention of her training, she felt more like a nervous blob waiting reformation.  
  
Soon the meal ended and the dishes were cleared. Many elves dispersed to do other activities though some remained to continue conversing with one another. Joslyn looked to her mentors for direction. "It is not far to where you will train each day after noon. Today we will accompany you, but for the most part you will be on your own." Elrond's eyes glistened as he spoke. Apparently he was anxiously waiting to see what skill his daughter had. Gandalf looked that same way, but Galadriel showed no signs of this.  
  
They all rose and Joslyn followed suit. They exited the hall and continued walking till they reached the forest. They stepped inside and followed a newly made path through the trees. Soon they came to a rectangular clearing with only two decorations. Two wooden staffs leaned against an outside tree and a bench on a far side sat out of the arena. With her keen elven sight, Jo could see through the trees a hut and a figure walking towards the group. As the figure came closer she could see he was an elf clad in all green and had long flowing blonde hair. As he stepped into the clearing she noticed he was very muscular and well built (and not to mention good looking.)  
  
The elf strode forward to greet the small band of elves awaiting him. He smiled when he saw Jo and said, "I assume that you are my student, Jo." She nodded letting him continue. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Asilen and I came from the Land of Mirkwood. I will be training you in the fighting arts. Is there anything else you wish to know or shall we begin?"  
  
"There is nothing, we may start my training."  
  
"Alright then, take this." He handed Jo one of the wooden staffs that had been leaning against a tree. Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel sat down on the bench to watch.  
  
Asilen began by teaching Jo to keep a center of balance. Then, he went through a series of hits and blocks with the staffs to get her familiar with face to face combat. Josie often got hit, but she quickly learned to block Asilen's easy strikes. This went on for well over two hours, the moves getting progressively harder. After the drill, Josie sat down to stretch and rest while her trainer went to talk with the spectators. "I'm very impressed with her work. For a beginner she has a tuned natural instinct to fight. All she really needs is a variety of skill, strength, and some fine-tuning. Your successor is well on her way to becoming a great warrior." With that he turned back to the girl sitting on the ground.  
  
"One more exercise and then you may return to your rooms. Stand up and achieve balance."  
  
Joslyn did so and Asilen began to circle her. Naturally she never let her back face him, treating him like an opponent. Without warning he gave Jo a swift to her lower legs. Immediately she fell to the ground, bruising one side of her body. Instead of complaining about the pain, she moved to where Asilen was standing and tried to do the same thing to him.  
  
Her kick was slow as he easily got out of its way. He helped her up explaining the importance of falling correctly and how to do this. Then he started the drill again. He circled her and this time when she feel she rolled to the side and stood right back up. Asilen was waiting for her and tried to kick her again. This time she was ready for him and dodged his first attempt, but his second brought her to look at the ground again.  
  
The hard drill went on like this for another quarter-hour until Asilen sent Josie back home. "You will have no practice tomorrow for you will be very sore. After this though, no more breaks for me." He handed he one of the staffs again. "Practice." He waved by to the others and walked back to his hut. Jo looked at the stick in her hands and sighed, exhausted. When she looked up, her family was waiting at the edge of the clearing. Together they walked back to the estate.  
  
"Asilen was pleased with your progress for someone starting for the first time."  
  
"He made me seem weak and unpracticed."  
  
Gandalf spoke quietly again, "As he should. He trained many fine soldiers in Mirkwood before he too journeyed to the Havens."  
  
Reaching the estate Joslyn parted explaining that she was going riding until well after dinner. Taking of her boots, she ran into the fields to find Iffelin. Then she jumped onto her horse bareback and urged him into a gallop heading for the lake. She was in need of a swim to both relax and cleanse her body that had become covered with dust and dirt. Reaching the water's edge she stripped off her clothes and dove into the cool water.  
  
Her head surfaced the water and she breathed deep enjoying the fresh smell of the water. She washed away entirely all the dirt and grime she had accumulated while fighting and swan around the lake a few times before getting out. It was warm enough so Jo only put back on her inner clothing that was free from the caking dust. Her outer coverings she rinsed in the water then hung them out to dry. She lay back in the grass with Iffelin near by and took a peaceful nap with her eyes open to examine the sky. This was a natural thing for an elf to do.  
  
After some time, Joslyn awoke feeling hungry. She drank from the lake then found some edible berries. With a thick vine that she discovered in the forest, she loosely tied Iffelin to a tree. She then went exploring through the wood. Finding a nice tree, she climbed up its trunk about 20 feet high, so she could sit on a branch and overlook the forest. The forest was beautiful and peaceful with little animals scurrying here and there. She thought she saw glimpse of golden hair. Quietly as a mouse, Josie leapt into a nearby tree to get a better look. Far in the distance and elf could be seen running away. She jumped to the ground gashing her foot on a sharp rock. Ignoring the pain tearing up her body she quickly found his trail and began to pursue the creature.  
  
He quickly sprinted further into through the trees, but Jo was more familiar with the forest and was quickly gaining on him despite her hurt foot. Getting almost close enough to touch him, she silently made a turn that would bring her quite far in front of her mysterious person. Once doing that she climbed into a tree and crouched on a branch waiting for him to pass under her. When he did, she dropped down on top of him and forcefully put her good foot under his chin, so that if he tried to attack her she could cut off his air.  
  
She looked upon the fair face of the elf who she suspected to be Asilen (one of the few elves with hair as light as this.) She was mistaken and gasped, taken aback when she realized who it was. 


End file.
